


Some Game Night

by YMR9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Side Dansen and Brainia, alex is a little shit, and a good wing woman, but Lena really forgave Kara, post 5x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: They talked, really talked things through. No more hiding. No more secrets. They are just two friends who squeeze too close to each other on Kara’s couch because Alex said she and Kelly needed some leg room.orKara finally acts on her feelings, but does Lena feel the same?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 234





	Some Game Night

Game nights are good again. They are great, actually, now that Kara has Lena back in her life. They talked, really talked things through. No more hiding. No more secrets. They are just two friends who squeeze too close to each other on Kara’s couch because Alex said she and Kelly needed some leg room.

Kara should not have told Alex how she feels about Lena because all her sister does now is insisting on them to play couples quiz or any games that come with this C word. Jokes on her because Kara and Lena have won most of the time, which earned a glare from Alex and a knowing smile from Kelly. Briany even growled at them once, which resulted in Kara putting a protective arm around Lena’s shoulders, and her best friend just had to do the most adorable thing like nuzzling closely to Kara’s collarbone just to laugh.

It should not be long until J’onn shows up and they will feel too bad to play couples games when he is around.

_ We should set him up on a blind date. _ Kara thought.

J’onn has not seen anyone since M’gaan. Kara imagines how fun it would be if J’onn could join their couples games. It is not fair to him that Alex has Kelly, Brainy has Nia, and Kara has…

_ Crap. _

Lena is definitely not her girlfriend. She is her friend, a best friend she just got back, and Kara cannot ruin that. Sure, Lena might kiss her on the cheek a few weeks ago, but it is a normal thing friends do... or maybe it is not for Lena and Kara will never know.

Kara would find out how Lena feels the easiest way if she just listened to her heartbeat. She has been debating with herself if she should do that for months now, which always ends up with her not doing it. She cannot and will not do it without Lena’s consent, and Lena means too much for her to do that.

But the way Lena’s thigh rubs against hers right now when she leans over to grab her glass of wine is so tempting. Kara is tempted to know if Lena’s heart is doing as many backflips as hers at this moment.

_ Maybe just this once. _ Kara thinks and steals a glance at her best friend. And Lena, ever so attentive and caring, notices right away.

“Kara, are you okay?”

_ Shoot. _

“Yeah, I, um,” Kara lies. “There’s cheese powder on your eyebrow.”

“Because Alex threw her popcorn at you earlier and you ducked, and it landed on my face?” Lena teases.

“Yeah, that. Sorry,” Kara says sheepishly.

“It wasn’t your fault, darling,” Lena assures her and almost kills Kara on the spot with her ‘darling’. It was the endearing way she said it rather than the word itself. “But it would be grand if you helped me get rid of it.”

“Here,” Kara says and wipes absolutely nothing off Lena’s left brow with her thumb.

Kara suddenly decides that this is a good time to look into Lena’s eyes. Two pools of green dance under her apartment’s light and Kara loses herself in them. She always loses herself in them under any kind of light, really.

Her train of thought is interrupted when J’onn knocks on her door. Kara thanks the Martian in her mind for saving her from what could be the most embarrassing moment in her entire life. Or did she want to be saved? She could have just kept staring into Lena’s breathtaking, mind-numbing eyes, bored into her soul and conveyed how much she loves her.

“Are you gonna get the door?” Alex asks and nudges Kara on the back.

“Right,” Kara says and straightens herself up.

She is instantly aware of the surroundings. Alex and Kelly look amused. Brainy is narrowing his eyes, and Nia is smirking and looking between Kara and Lena. And Lena… Lena’s attention is fully on her glass.

J’onn brought chicken wings and Kara puts them on a plate. When she brings them to the table, Lena decides to give up her seat to J’onn and mumbles something along the lines of ‘I’ve been sitting for too long. It’s not good for my metabolism’.

Kara misses her right away. And maybe she is assuming, but Lena suddenly seems distant. Fortunately, it does not take long until her best friend leans over the back of the couch and starts helping her sort the cards in her hands.

“No cheating, Luthor,” Alex warns before they begin their first round of Poker.

The rest of the night was uneventful except when Brainy was too drunk and started speaking in ten different tones of voice, in twelve different languages. Brainy and Nia, or whom Kelly dubs ‘Brainia’, were the first ones to leave, and then J’onn, and then Kelly and Alex, but not before Alex gave Kara a suggestive hand gesture and motioned to Lena.

Speaking of Lena, it is odd that she is still here, considering that she has a meeting tomorrow. Maybe she wants to watch a movie or crash on Kara’s couch, which usually ends up with Kara insisting on her to take the bed.

After Kara closes her front door in Alex’s face, she turns around to see Lena at her sink.

Lena is doing dishes. Lena is doing dishes and Kara is in awe.

She snaps out of it rather quickly, though.

“Lena, what are you doing?!”

“It’s not a big deal. Just want to help you out,”

It only takes five long steps for Kara to be next to her.

“You’re very sweet, but I mean,” Kara says and adds softly. “We have a dishwasher here. You bought me, remember?”

“Right,” Lena replies and ducks her head.

“Here, you can wash your hands and I’ll load the dishes,” Kara says and turns on the faucet for her best friend.

She finishes quickly and stands up to the sight of Lena standing awkwardly with two wet hands.

“Do you have something to, um,…?” Lena asks and looks around.

“You shouldn’t have done that. You’re a guest,” Kara states and grabs a small towel from a cabinet.

She holds one of Lena’s hands up instinctively and observes the texture of it. The skin is so smooth that Kara cannot help but run her thumb on it while drying her hand. She does the same with the other one.

When she looks up, Lena is looking at her intensely. Her usual green orbs are interestingly dark and Kara notices how the space between them has shrunk from when she started the post-dish-washing process.

Kara has always been one for instincts and this is no difference. Her gaze flicks to Lena’s lips. The usual crimson red is in the sweetest shade of pink today. The undoubtedly soft flesh looks warm and _ so _ inviting.

And so Kara reacts.

She caresses Lena’s face with her free hand and gently presses her lips on hers. But unexpectedly, Lena’s lips are stiff, not because of her skin but rather because she freezes.

One, two, three, no reaction, so Kara jerks away.

“I’m so sorry, Lena, I thought…,” Kara gasps and clasps her hand over her mouth.

Kara panics and does the best thing she can do in this situation. She is pretty sure she broke one of her loft’s windows when she flew through it. She can still hear Lena’s voice saying ‘Kara, wait!’ after her and it was probably the only time Kara did not do what Lena asked her to.

She flies as far as she can, and when she stops to look down, the scene below seems to be somewhere in South America. The next thing that alarms her is the fact that she is in civilian clothes with the godforsaken towel in her hand.

_ I’m flying around in civilian clothes and Alex is gonna kill me. _

Her thought falls short when she hears the signal. It is the signal from Lena’s emergency watch. The previous event evaporates from her mind when she changes into her suit midair and zooms back the same way she left. Lena is in danger and every second she is wasting on flying can change everything.

She lands in her apartment to the sight of Lena. Only Lena. Safe and sounded Lena.

“Lena, you’re okay?” Kara asks with worry.

“I am.”

“You… you used your emergency watch.”

“Because this is an emergency,” Lena announces with her best CEO voice and steps around the counter into Kara’s personal space. “I can’t have you fly away thinking I don’t feel the same way.”

The realization dawns on Kara.

“So… you feel the same way?”

“Yes, silly,” Lena’s tone has softened now. “I only froze because I never in my life imagined you would kiss me. I tried to keep my distant because I didn’t want to cross any boundaries, but it’s been hard.”

  
  
Kara shakes her head in disbelief.

“I’m crazy about you, Lena. I have been for years.”

“So are you saying that we both have had feelings for each other for years and neither of us acted on it until now?”

Kara gives a thoughtful head tilt and says. “We’re a couple of dum-dums.”

As expected, Lena laughs. She laughs the way that is only reserved for Kara, with her dimples in full display and her eyes disappears.

“I guess we should make up for lost time,” Lena’s voice becomes hoarse all of sudden.

She does not wait to grab Kara by the cape and brings their lips together, surely and firmly this time. Kara kisses her back tenderly. She puts her hands on Lena’s waist and their hips flush.

Kara lets her lips do her thing and lets her aspiration run wild.

_ I’m going to ask her to be my girlfriend. We’re going to have our first date in a fancy restaurant, and… _

Her brain short-circuits when Lena slips her tongue into her mouth while her hand is stroking Kara’s stomach gently.

Kara gets the message and scoops Lena up in her arms with ease.

_ Making up for lost time, it is. _  


**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Lena asks Kara to be her girlfriend during her first o*****.
> 
> Thank you for reading. As you probably can see, English is not my first language, so grammar-fix suggestions are always welcome. :) Any kind of comments is welcome too. :)


End file.
